potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
EITC Secret Files
The EITC Secret Files are a series of top secret EITC documents seen by only a handful of eyes and NO; Captain Leon has NOT seen them. These files contain papers on previous leaders, all members, battle plans, and ships. These files were written by Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard and King John Breasly. Here are some things allowed to be released to the general public: The Watch List The Watch List is the list of the top ten most wanted people. The list is a follows: 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. The Delta Republic 1. Pearson and anybody that knows him Arrest Warrants Captain Leon NAME: Captain Leon Classification: UNDESIRABLE NO. 1 Purpose: Attempting to take over EITC If Seen: Kill on sight, or bring to King John Breasly or Lord Samuel Redbeard Captain Leon is wanted for arsenal, conspiracy, attempt at overthrowing, false accusation, rebellion, and many more crimes. he must pay for his crimes under command of the King of England and Head of the East India Trading Company. Captain Leon, you have broken the Oath of Honor, the Edicts of the EITC, and have let down your fellow soldiers. By decree of the Lord Marshal of the EITC and the King of England, you are hereby stripped of your rank and dishonorably discharged from the East India Trading Company. Pearson Wright NAME: Pearson Wright Classification: Undesirable Purpose: Destroying Skull's Marines If Seen: KILL ON SIGHT! Pearson Wright, you are wanted for NUMEROUS crimes against the crown and empire, and the East India Trading Company. You have tried to destroy the Lord Marshal, the King of England, Co. Black Guard, the East India Trading Company, aresenal, theivery, deception, piracy, impersonating a Lord of the EITC, and others too hanus to be listed. You are hereby sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your vile soul. EITC Treasure Fleet Plans EITC Leviathan—Launch date: January 22, 1722 (2011) - 2:22 PM CST MISSION FAILED EITC Intrepid—Launch date: February 4, 1722 (2011) - 3:10 PM CST MISSION COMPLETED HMS Conqueror—Launch date: UNKNOWN CLASSIFIED Mission: Get shipments of Lost/Cursed Blades to Fort Righteous from Raven's Cove. Escort ships: Needed. Four Six. EITC Tyrant. Kill all pirates who attempt to stop this shipment at all costs. Failure is not an option. Interrogation Plans Date: May 24 and 25, 1720 (2009) Mission: Send EITC Black Guard to Port Royal to interrogate pirates on the whereabouts of the Marceline guild Interrogators: Captain Ellison Shaw, Private Millard Wingate, Lieutenant Clayton Meade, etc. MISSION FAILED—SPIES RECOVERED; MARCELINE LOST Date: November 17, 1721 (2010) Mission: Send in double agent to interrogate Hector Pillageparr on the location of L'asile Interrogators: King John Breasly, Robert Mcroberts, Jack Cannonhawk MISSION FAILED—COVER BLOWN Date: January 22, 1722 (2011) Mission: Meet with subject "Ben Goldeagle" for questioning on identity of being Captain Leon or not. Interrogators: Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard, High Lord Johnny Goldtimbers, King John Breasly MISSION COMPLETED—IDENTITY CONFIRMED Date: February 5, 1722 (2011) Mission: Meet with subject "Captain Leon" for questioning on activities after the EITC Interrogators: Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard, King John Breasly MISSION COMPLETED—SUBJECT UNDER WATCH Notable EITC Ships These include some of the most powerful and famous EITC ships on the seas today. The list is as follows: HMS Victoria—Main EITC flagship Protect at all costs! HMS Imperial—King's Flagship Protect at all costs! HMS Bloodless—Fleet ship HMS Supreme—Fleet ship EITC Intrepid—EITC Treasure Fleet flagship—Firebrand; Roundshot—79-81 EITC Leviathan—EITC Treasure Fleet flagship—Chain Shot; Firebrand—79-81 EITC Conqueror—EITC Treasure Fleet flagship—Chain shot; Explosive—79-81 EITC Tyrant—EITC Treasure Fleet escort War Frigate—Firebrand; Explosive—69-71 EITC Juggernaut—EITC War Frigate—Firebrand; Explosive—43-45 ~ DECOMMISSIONED EITC Behemoth—EITC War Galleon—Firebrand; Explosive—40-42 EITC Warlord—EITC War Frigate—Roundshot; Firebrand—33 EITC Corsair—EITC War Sloop—Firebrand; Explosive—37-39 Notable EITC Officers These are some of the most well known men in service to the EITC. Lord Samuel Redbeard—Lord Marshal EITC Lord Marshal (First in Command) Supreme Lord Johnny GoldtimbersGiratina Origin Forme—EITC Supreme Lord (Second in Command) First High Lord Cad Bane—EITC High Lord (Third in Command) First Lord Johnny Coaleaston—EITC Lord (Fourth in Command) Captain Ryan—EITC Commodore King John Breasly—King of England Poeman—EITC Spy Traitor James "Usman" Strider—EITC Chief Lord of Military Lord Proprietor Robert Mcroberts—EITC General Traitor Matthew Blastshot—Head of the Royal Navy Warskull—EITC Assassin Traitor Richard Hookskull/Nathaniel Scurvyskull—EITC General Left Ben Goldeagle—EITC Member Given "Pirate" Brand EITC Invasion Plans The Invasion of Tortuga: Stand in line to intimidate pirates. PvP if necessary. Attack after 30 min(s) of standing. leave nothing alive. Padres Del Fuego: CLASSIFIED! Rumrunner's Isle: Take EITC platoon to take the island, and Secure the rum Cellar Raven's Cove: CLASSIFIED! Isla Perdida: Use an EITC platoon to take the island, then defend it from Francis Brigade. Isla Tormenta: CLASSIFIED! Operations Operation: Red Raven Status: COMPLETED Stage One: Promote Johnny Goldtimbers to guildmaster of Black Officers Stage Two: Get Lord Redbeard into Co. Black Guard Stage Three: Trick Leon into handing over Co. Black Guard Stage Four: Kick Leon, and get Black Officers to merge Black Officers was destroyed Documents of Workers Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard Player name: Samuel Redbeard Notoriety Status: Alive, healthy Position: leader Job(s): EITC Ship(s): HMS Victoria Fort(s): Fort Righteous Skills Cannon: 25 Sailing: 30 (MASTERED) Sword: 30 (MASTERED) Dagger: 30 (MASTERED) Doll: 30 (MASTERED) Shooting: 30 (MASTERED) Grenade: 28 Potions: 11 Fishing: 12 King George Augustus II of England Player name: John Breasly Notoriety: 41 Status: Alive, healthy Position: King of England ﻿Job(s): Works for EITC, Royal Navy, His Majesty's Fleet member, King, Member of British Parliament, OCG Ship(s): HMS Imperial, Golden Dragon, Silver Dragon Fort(s): Fort Charles Skills: Cannon: 14 Sailing: 24 Sword: 30 (Mastered) Shooting: 15 Doll: 8 Dagger: 24 Grenade: 7 Staff: 12 Potions: 10 Fishing: 20 (Mastered) The Oath of Honor The Oath of Honor is the code you take when you officially join the East India Trading Company. It goes as follows: I, __________ pledge my enternal loyalty to the East India Trading Company, and to its Lord Marshal. I promise to bear the title "Black Guard" proudly, as an elite officer of the East India Trading Company. I promise to protect my title, my fellow soldiers, my company, my king, and my Lord Marshal TO THE DEATH. I, ________ promise to follow the Edicts of the EITC, as a proud an honorable soldier, forever. Being Dishonorably Discharged If you have have broken the Oath of Honor, you are given a dishnorable dischagre by Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard, and King John Breasly. "_______, you are called here because you have dishonorably broken the Oath of Honor, broken the Edicts of the EITC, and have *state crimes*. You ,_________, are hereby stripped of your rank and dishonorably discharged from the East India Trading Company.﻿